


Swing, Swing

by RelaxedReady



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: Shakarian - Alternate UniverseA married couple has been working on growing a new relationship, ever since they lost their newborn daughter two years ago.  On the family farm, in the early morning hours of what would have been her second birthday, something happens.





	

Garrus Valkarian loved to sleep with the window open. Before harvest was best, when the wind played through the barley. The melancholy call of a whip-or-will harmonized with the rustle of the stalks. Along with a chorus of crickets, the farm’s nightly songs soothed his bones. 

The symphony ended with a light, woody snap. Garrus twisted in the bedsheet. He flopped an arm to the side, smoothing out cool cotton. His eyes flew open.

The digital clock changed to three am while Garrus sat up. “Jane?” They had gone to bed a little over four hours ago. A creaking noise answered. 

_Creak, ‘reak. Creak, ‘reak._

Methodical, like a metronome, the sound iced his gut. Garrus whipped off the sheet, and yanked on a robe. He scrambled across the bedroom. His talons gripped the windowsill. Holding his breath he searched the backyard.

Jane rocked on the rope-and-board swing tethered to the big maple. Her fuzzy slippers gave him some relief. However, his wife’s playground antics ultimately left Garrus slack-jawed, and rubbing his crown. Her nightdress fluttered, and she swung back and forth while the maple branch continued its low protests. 

His eyes followed the branch to trunk, where he had trouble spotting the old treehouse. Leaves blocked windows, and ivy overwhelmed the platform and clapboard siding. He frowned at his negligence then drew a sharp breath. A rung of the treehouse ladder had splintered. 

It wasn’t good enough. Garrus knuckled away the tears. Two years ago the doctor had offered condolences, saying Janus had lived long enough to have one dream. One dream. He would fix his baby girl’s treehouse today. 

He swallowed the lump of memories in his throat. The heart-crushing pain of a life stolen had almost torn Garrus and Jane apart. After the wake, the air between them was bitter. Stark. An empty nursery. His wife had sunk into depression where she barely ate, or got out of bed. He had fueled his blackouts with alcohol, and last year, the turian hit rock-bottom fighting with Jeff. He had almost killed his best friend over how to properly install a new gutter system. 

His knuckles bloody, Jane had thrown her body over Jeff’s to protect the man. She had already called the law, and as the sirens neared, she had ordered Garrus to sit on the porch throwing some dirt at his back. She had comforted Jeff, and begged forgiveness until the ambulance came. 

When the cops took Garrus away, Jane had then screamed not to leave her. Like a round to the face, her plea had whipped his head around. Jane, alone, still clutched the earth. His hands had been bound behind his back, but he had seen. He did that.

Jeff never pressed charges, but made it clear to stay away. Garrus took on medical bills, six months of probation, and mandatory meetings.

So, Garrus and Jane worked. They worked on the farm, and they worked on their souls. Their bond. Together. Over the past few months, Garrus had thought they were starting to live, again. Now, he opened and closed his mandible. A confused holler died on his tongue. 

His wife bathed in the moonlight, and she swung with contentment gracing her lips. Precariously leaning back, Jane’s unkempt tawny locks spilled behind her. Opening her eyes, the slippers fell from her feet.

She hugged the rope. Her brilliant gaze connected with Garrus’, and they smiled. 

Jane burst into tears.

 

The robe flowed behind the turian as he rumbled downstairs. The screen door groaned open, and slapped shut. He skidded to a stop. 

His heart constricted at Jane cowering on the swing, while her shoulders shook. Delicate in his approach he kneeled before her, and took her hand, asking, “Need a push?” He kissed her palm, and placed it on his cheek-plate.

She sobbed out a laugh. “I know I look crazy.”

“I know what day it is.” His hand raised to her neck. He turned over the locket holding a wisp of Janus’ hair. Her trembling subsided, and he said. “When I woke up. And, you were gone.” His breath hitched. “I thought you’d left me, too.”

“Oh, Garrus! I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t sleep, and I was looking out here.” She hugged his head to her breast. “And, today. Of all days. I didn’t want to take an axe to it, or burn it. I thought, maybe, I should just swing. And, it felt so nice.” Her lip quivered. “I feel so guilty.” 

“I love you” His grip around her waist tightened. “And, your smile. And, we’ll always love Janus.” He smoothed some tangled hair from her face, and caressed her cheek. 

She nodded as Garrus stood, offering his hand. “How about, we sway barefoot in the bluegrass?” He closed the distance between their bodies.

Misty eyed, Jane worked her hands behind his mottled neck. She tilted her chin, and said, “I love you.”

Garrus and Jane held each other up, and danced in the center of the galaxy. The diamond constellations spun around them. 

He arched her backwards, and the dip won him another smile. Garrus whispered. “My love.” The lightning bugs flashed in anticipation, revolving around the couple’s tender embrace. “Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :D 
> 
> If you liked this, I have some other works that you might like, too!


End file.
